Gripping systems of food processing machines sometimes use air pressure sensors to determine when the gripping device is in contact with the food product. However, these sensors can be unreliable as many unrelated factors can affect the air pressure. This can lead to increased cost due to undue maintenance and down-time. Additionally, food processing machines sometimes vent air from the gripping devices to the ambient environment surrounding the food product. This can lead to contamination of the food product.
A gripping system of a food processing machine, and method of its use, is needed to overcome one or more of the issues associated with one or more of the existing gripping systems for determining when the gripping device is in contact with a food product.